Electronic drawing tools allow users to draw freehand pictures on a display of a computer. Such electronic drawing tools includes a brush palette for selecting a brush that simulates a type of brush or pen that applies a brush stroke, a color palette for selecting a color for the brush stroke, and various auxiliary tools such as an erase button, an undo button, and a redo button for correcting mistakes. A user may provide a brush stroke on the display by moving an input device, e.g., a mouse or a stylus, along a desired stroke path.
Conventional electronic drawing tools have separate areas for selecting a brush and then selecting a color in which a stroke is to be drawn on a display. For example, in some arrangements, an electronic drawing tool may invoke brush selection via a first drop-down menu, and then color selection via a second drop-down menu. In other arrangements, an electronic drawing tool may invoke brush selection via graphical elements arranged in a first window and then color selection via graphical elements arranged in a second window distinct from the first.